


[Podfic] Tsundere

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, realistic catboy behavior, repeated dead animals left as tokens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsundere is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time.</p><p>(Or, Stiles goes to college and his roommate is a catboy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tsundere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115744) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Many, many thanks to [Chash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash) for having blanket permission on podfics.
> 
> Used for the "crack" square in my [podfic bingo card.](http://lumelle.dreamwidth.org/15431.html)

**Writer:** [Chash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash)

 **Length:** 00:17:03

 **Links:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1pf8czztwd480nx/Tsundere.mp3); [Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tsundere)


End file.
